Visiting the famous circus, The Aquato
by DreamWriter4610
Summary: "Sixteen years old Lili Zanotto may dislike many parks because she wasn't able to go there for obvious reasons, oh poor girl. But only one, that she really hated the most and yet she regret for saying it"


Hey! This is my first Psychonauts fanfiction! Plus it's really short story. Just to try each personalities of each characters. For now, let's just say it is a slightly oneshot between Raz and Lili! I assume the chapters will be less since...it's just a short story, yeah. Okay, okay, let's get this story going on, eh?

Disclaimers: If any of Psychonauts fanfiction were actually True Psychic Tales comic's...that would be awesome, man. But honesty, I don't own that actual game...despite I've played recently...*sigh* Oh, and please excuse my horrible grammar...I meant I'm in high school and I still get between B and C on English, okay?

* * *

_Trippin' out_

_Spinnin' around_

_I'm underground, I fell down_

_Yeah, I fell down_

_I'm freakin' out_

_So where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me no—_

"And we're here, kiddo!"

Lili Zanotto snap her mind and regain her senses as she turn around to realize she was in the taxi cab. A old man, well happen to be Ford Cruller acting at her father's request, said in a role of a taxi driver do,

"We're around near the downtown, but you can walk around that block, heh, and once you get see the location at the sight once you turn the corner!"

Lili sigh with a smile as she shut off her dark-purple ipod, left the passenger's seat and listen the whole thing Ford had just said.

"Good, thanks Agent C—I meant, Ford...and erm, I wish you shouldn't have took my dad's request, you know? I meant, I can take care myself after all!"

"Ha, Say the girl whose daddy is worrying about kidnapping for six years. But aye, aye kiddo! I was going to deny it but you know, I was one of the best and the oldest agents (once the head of that HQ...) to known for being the mastermind of disguises!"  
She rolls her eyes and sighed, "Yeah yeah, and erm, okay, I'm just gotta go now! But still, once again, thanks for bringing me here, and bye Ford!"

Lili left running as she carefully carrying her luggage, leaving the taxi cab alone and mumbles, "Right, just for one week, just for one week-and here we are!"

When she turns to the corner, she smile beaming to see the familiar circus and that, is her boyfriend's home. Well, moving home as she had once joked and now it became a thing. But at the same time, sighed as it is her first time to be staying in that place. Lili really meant it. Even she did sure visit Razputin (her boyfriend as it said above) and yet...she can't seem to be more confident to even go there.

"Okay, Lili Zanotto, you're just doing great and just go like any other day and find Raz—"

"Hey Lili!" Razputin appears out of thin air, with his goggles on his eyes and his hug eventually surprise her at the same time.

"—RAZ!"

He laughed, pulling down his goggles to his neck and apologized, "Sorry Lili, I'm just so happy that you're finally here! I, I know that you always keep the eye out to see if my family come here like every other year but this year...I'm glad, hehe, sorry I meant I glad you're staying for a week I meant—eh!"

After having regain senses from being too surprise from Raz's and hear the whole outright blurt he just said, she roll her eyes and kiss his lips and through her mind she just said, "Just shut up, Razzy boy!"

Pulling away from their eight second kiss, Lili said, "Uh, come on loser, stop being all awestruck and help me with my luggage will you?"

"Heh, yeah, plant girl"

"Shut up."

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"Whatever moron...and hey, I miss you."

"Heh, I miss you too, Lili Zanotto."

"I really, really miss you so, so much Razputin Aquato."

"Hey stop that rhyming from that music"

"Oh please."

Then they both laughed as they enter the circus and even they enter the gate, above their head was a sign dotting the name of Raz's family along with the description.

**_The Aquato_**

_"The well-known circus in the world! The amazing and talented members of the Aquato!"_

* * *

First, a oneshot meant one page of a moment.

But I call it because it's really short, just short. The next one will probably be short than might be expected...or not?  
And hey, see you on the next one soon. But first thing first! Reviews granted and please if you had brought Censors, I swear to PSI blast at yours! Get it!? Just kidding...but really, I don't want to hear...bad reviews and other than that...bye, bye!

(*mumbling sadly*...I hope I didn't ooc there, but they're teenagers, right right? *mumbling sadly*)


End file.
